


Not a Woman

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-20
Updated: 2005-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my very first SGA fic. It is Terrible. But here it is anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Woman

John sat behind the controls of the puddle jumper and began to wonder if he were going insane. He was being hunted by the Wraith, attacked by the Genii and was currently trapped in another galaxy. He ran his hand over the control panel the same gentle way he would if he were caressing a lover, and as always, they sprung to life. He still felt giddy with joy every time he sat down. He didn't much free time, but when he did it was always the puddle jumper, him and the bright blue skies.

Today all he did was sit.

John had a pretty good guess what was behind his reluctance to fly and current stress level. There was a certain scientist who, when ever John thought about him, made John want to shove him up against the nearest wall and kiss him senseless. There were also the warm fuzzy feelings he seemed to have. Which was a first.

He had cracked, that had to be the answer. The stress had caused a psychotic break. John rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. He liked women, the way they smelled, their soft bodies and breathy moans. It wasn’t just women his age. All women were beautiful; it could be a ninety-year-old grandma or a newborn. They were beautiful. Rodney McKay was most definitely NOT a woman.

Yet, John found him oddly appealing. He loved the way Rodney’s eyes would almost glaze over when he found a new gadget. Not to mention the expression on his face when he was brainstorming. It was enough to get John hard as a rock every time. Leaning his head back John groaned in disbelief, he had just used love and Rodney in the _same_ sentence.

He was in so much trouble.

So was he gay? No, that word didn’t feel right. There wasn’t a single man he could think of here in Atlantis or back on Earth he found attractive. Bi didn’t see to fit for those same reasons. He still loved woman. He knew that. After all what man with a pulse wouldn’t find Teyla attractive. So he was what was he? Rodney-sexual?

John laid his head on the control panel. He was proud of himself for that, because what he really wanted to do was pound his head against it till all thoughts of Rodney naked left his brain. He knew it wouldn’t work, but he was fairly sure the headache would, for the moment, take his mind off the object of his affections.

He didn’t know what to do. With women it was easy. Smile, look them in the eye, and listen to what they were saying. It normally helped that he was military; women seemed to love the uniform. This was different though; he had never tried to flirt with a man before. Were there rules? A set of guidelines he should know about? He had no clue. He knew he could talk to Doctor Heightmeyer if he wanted to, be he wasn’t comfortable with shrinks. So that left her out in the cold.

That left John with only one other option, because doctor/patient confidentiality was a wonderful thing. And sitting in his favorite puddle jumper angsting over his sexual confusion wasn’t getting him any closer to answers. John stood up slowly, it was a good thing Carson was an easy man to find.

 

~*~

It awed Rodney, Sheppard was _never_ around when you wanted him. Sure, he was always leaning over your shoulder and making snide comments when you were busy but when you wanted him he was nowhere to be found. Well that wasn’t entirely true, because Rodney was a genius. Which meant all he had to do, instead of running around like a loon, was check out the sensors.

Rodney was frustrated, and confused which was a combination he never liked. The main reason being that it rarely happened. He liked knowing what was going on and he liked being able to find a feasible outcome. John was something that didn’t work that way. John didn’t add up, his actions and reactions were all too chaotic.

It had become painfully obvious to Rodney that he was attracted to John the day he found the personal shield and let John shoot him. Invulnerable or not it required trust, which Rodney was short on. Every one from his parents to former girl friends had let him down so Rodney decided trust was a lot like faith, something you couldn’t see therefore should never rely on.

Yet, oddly enough, he had found both since coming to Atlantis. That he had both faith and trust in John was a life-altering event in Rodney’s book. And with that epiphany also came the revelation of attraction.

It bothered him in a way. For several reasons, the biggest and most disturbing was the fact that John was quite obviously a man. This was huge. Rodney hadn’t really thought of a man that way before. While there was that one threesome in college with the cheerleader that was slumming and his roommate, but that didn’t count. She had been blonde and he had been horny. He would have had a threesome with just about anybody.

Rodney liked John, really liked him. He never liked anybody. Most guys like John were all talk and brawn. They were uptight and never thought outside the box. They were in a word idiots. John Sheppard was none of those things. He could not only hold his own with Rodney he occasionally bested him. Which was unheard of. It was also a turn on.

That is where it all got complicated. He wanted John. He wanted John naked, sweaty, moaning and thrusting against him, quite possibly in him. The mere thought of that left him hard and breathless.

Which is why Rodney was now looking for the Major. He was going to find John and what? Flirt? He didn’t know and that was creating a rather unpleasant sensation in his stomach. Rodney saw a blue dot leaving the hanger bay and knew it had to be John. After all the puddle jumpers were his favorite toys. Rodney watched for a moment and decided on the best way to ‘run’ into John.

~*~

John didn’t have much of a choice and even having made the decision to see Carson left him feeling a bit awkward. He needed an outside perspective, one from a rational person. The opinion of a person who could, no make that would drug and restrain him if that whole psychotic break theory was correct.

 

John walked down the hall slowly, hands in his pockets he tried to appear causal to any and all that passed him by. He smiled and desperately tried not to think about Rodney, which really shouldn’t have been hard but was. Elizabeth had ordered Rodney to take the day off too. That left John wondering if his favorite scientist had eaten, or if he was actually resting as ordered and knowing McKay, he wasn’t.

John had no problem picturing him holed up in one of the labs harassing Zelenka, which would make it just like any other workday.

Now Zelenka was a man who was going to crack someday, and when he did Rodney had better duck. That little guy had some skills. Radek had surprised them all during the required weapons training.

John halted his train of thought; he was supposed to be thinking of something other then McKay. As he turned the corner John was forcibly trying to think of anything or anyone else only to see Rodney walking right toward him.

 _Yeah, I just have all the luck don’t I?_ Not that he wasn’t happy to see the sarcastic Canadian; it was just running into Rodney now was going to be bad. Really bad. He could just imagine blurting out exactly what he wanted to do to the other man and getting rejected.

Rodney saw the major and smiled, “Major I thought you would be out flying?”

 _Way to play it cool_ Rodney told himself, _you just told John you were thinking about him._

“Nope didn’t feel like it today, so whatcha doing over this way Rodney?” John asked as causally as he possibly could.

_That’s right cool and easy, no need to let on you want to slam him into the wall and suck on his neck._

“Actually major I was looking for you.” Rodney paused as he spoke he really sucked at this. He wasn’t an actor. He was a scientist. Lying wasn’t at the top of his skills list. _That’s right now why?_

“Oh?” John’s eyebrow rose as he said it.

“I found something that I need you to turn on.” _that’s good no wonder you are a genius except there isn’t anything for him to turn on. Other then you, that is._

John’s mind immediately entered the gutter, he knew exactly what he wanted to turn on and it wasn’t some ancient device. He grinned at Rodney “All right lets go then.” John gestured for Rodney to lead the way.

This wasn’t what he had planned but one thing John was good at was going with the flow. Plus now he had a chance to try the whole flirting thing. Glancing over at Rodney as they walked He couldn’t help but notice how pale and jumpy the other man was.

That was the other thing about Rodney. John found he really wanted to know what was going through the other man’s mind. He might not understand it but he wanted to know. He liked talking to Rodney and he liked listening to him. More often then not he only pretended to listen when he was flirting with a woman.

Suddenly John knew the whole theory he had about being cracked was way off base. He wasn’t psychotic he was in love. All though most people would equate that with insanity, after all it was _Rodney_ he was in love with.

Rodney had always thought that he wasn’t the type of person who panicked. Okay, who was he kidding he was always the first to panic. This, however, was a perfect time to panic, there was no device and he was leading John back to his quarters.

He needed to think, which right now was a bit hard. John was too close and with every step their arms and shoulders brushed against one another. It distracting him and made him feel like he was a thirteen year old with his first crush. He repeatedly had to fight the urge to reach out and entwine his fingers with John’s. That really bothered him. He was anything but the ‘let’s stroll along well holding hands’ type.

They walked in silence, until reaching Rodney’s door. Opening it with a thought they both entered. It was the moment of truth, “Um Major…John,”

Sheppard raised his eyebrow at that. Rodney hardly ever used his first name; this could be a good thing. “The thing is I wanted to talk to you, “ _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, this is bad._ “Here is the thing, I am attracted to you. So we can do this a few ways, you can tell me to fuck off and die or we can …”

Rodney didn’t have a chance to finish, John had quickly moved and Rodney found himself press against the wall. Soft lips covered his hesitantly at first, searching for an angle then finding it. Hands cupped his cheeks and jaw while stroking them gently. A shiver ran down Rodney’s spine, and he gasped. John took advantage of Rodney’s now open mouth and slipped his tongue inside. Thrusting it in and out slowly he waited till Rodney sagged against the door before pulling back.

“So does that work for you?” God he hoped it did because it certainly worked for him.

Rodney nodded, and breathlessly pulled John in for another kiss. It was just perfect. Against his soon to be lover’s lips he murmured, “That works just fine.”  



End file.
